Merry Christmas Detective Williams
by WofOZ
Summary: This holiday, Danny believed it would be just like the last, pathetic and lonely with his only shining light being a few frantic hours with his beloved daughter. Steve, seeking his own humanity is desperate for pure family bonding. Slap a glass of eggnog and a huge helping of holiday spirit and we've got ourselves a heartwarming good time. Suprise Detective Williams!


**After my last Five-0 short "A Five-0 Promise" which was a death fic, I felt it necessary to write something in the opposite direction. This is just a nice holiday family one-shot and I hope you like it. **

**Enjoy**

**Oz**

* * *

There was something rotten in the state of Denmark and Detective Danny Williams was more than a little suspicious and paranoid at the moment. Something was going on in the offices of Five-0 and had been going on for almost a week and a half. They were just over a week away from Christmas and the State of Hawaii's offices, were trussed up with all their ornamental finery.

It seemed as though crime was getting ready for the holidays as well. So far Five-0 and H.P.D. had busted four drug traffickers, three counterfeit operations, two kidnappings and a drunken Santa in a palm tree. All within the last five weeks leading to the special family time of year.

And Danny was actually glad for the distraction, it wasn't that he didn't like Christmas, in fact, it was his favorite holiday of the year. The problem was, recently it just seemed to remind him of failed relationships, broken promises and always feeling like he was failing Grace as her father.

So the crime was actually a nice distraction, he could handle that. It was something to focus on and ignore the coming holiday that for years now had been pretty miserable. He tried not to let his emotions show, tried to engage his teammates some friends from H.P.D. but as the days slipped away Danny felt like he was slipping further and further into a dark lonely hole. Still he was handling it, like he did time and time and would continue to do so for years to come.

What he _couldn't_ handle was the odd things that were starting to occur within the Five-0 office and in the field. It had started when Steve came in one morning with a box of Danny's favorite malasadas. A sugary treat Steve normally refused to even be a part of purchasing because of how unhealthy they were. They were "created by the enemy to fatten up America so we wouldn't be able to fight back," as the Navy SEAL had once put it.

Danny had passed off the gesture as Steve getting into the spirit of the holidays and just being thankful to have a great team around him. Danny, Chin and Kono had made short work of the delicious mounds of lard and sugar and then got back down to business.

A day or so later, after a heavy take down of some runners, Danny had taken a spill into a big muddy bog in the jungle. Disgusted at the idea of even going within ten feet of his own car, Danny had tossed Steve the keys and got a ride with H.P.D. back to the office to shower and get changed.

When he finally felt human again, he dressed and headed back to the main office prepared to sink his teeth into the massive amount of paperwork he knew he had to get through only to find most of it done. Amazingly, Steve's report that he had to sign off on was right there with it.

Unsure of what to do with that the detective chalked it up to a holiday miracle that his partner had actually felt like getting paperwork done. Danny figured is was probably because Steve had a date with Catherine that night and wanting to leave early he figured dumping his team with all the filing that he had caused by shooting two perps didn't seem like a good idea less he start a mutiny.

In the days that followed however, things got a little stranger and as the seasoned detective that he was, Danny was sure something was going on that he wasn't being made aware of.

Little things just kept creeping up.

The once again "borrowed" Camaro came back with a full tank of gas. The team went out for drinks after a long shift and Steve had paid the bill before the others even knew he'd gone to do so. During a raid Steve had questioned if the warrant they had covered the entire beach side cottage including the surrounding sheds and asked Danny to call in to double-check.

Finally, things were getting weird enough that yesterday; Chin and Kono had pulled Danny aside and asked him what he'd done to Steve. Of coarse Danny had told them the truth that he had no idea what was going on but if it got any weirder he intended to find out.

And finally the moment came.

Chin, Kono and Danny all stood frozen in place staring at Steve like he'd just told them he was flying to the moon in a purple space ship. Steve in turn just looked back like he didn't understand what the problem was. Very, very slowly a look of consternation was developing on his pretending to be innocent face.

"Come again?" Danny finally managed to find his words. The four of them stood in the parking lot next to all four of their vehicles. They were on their was to check out a crime scene of a potential high-profile murder when Steve had pulled out Danny's keys and asked the Jersey native, if he wanted to drive.

"The car, Daniel, I figure it's your turn," Steve replied. Again, the Hawaiian cousins and Danny just blinked once more in confusion. "Something wrong?" Steve asked. Danny slowly and warily took the keys from his partner's hand expecting the man to snatch them back and say it was all a joke. It never happened. Steve gave up the keys then walked around to the passenger side and folded himself in without so much as a "to do" about it.

Turning back to the cousins Danny shrugged, completely at a loss for words.

"Fix him," Kono said after a pause. She turned toward her own car and added, "It's starting to get creepy."

"Agreed," Chin nodded as he followed the woman.

"Yeah," Danny said. "You guys can handle this scene for a bit?"

"Take all the time you need," Chin replied before hopping on his motorcycle. Danny fully intended on doing just that because something was amiss with his partner and it was honestly starting to worry him.

Climbing in the driver's seat, Danny put the key in the ignition and started the car. He paused for a moment, expecting once again for Steve's neuroses to kick in and demand to be in control of the vehicle again but it never happened. Steve just clicked his seatbelt on and sat back ready to go. So the detective pulled out of the parking lot and headed away from the busy streets of Oahu where he found a secluded spot to park the car.

"I know you're directionally challenged sometimes Danno but this is definitely nowhere near the right address," Steve joked. However when Danny just turned off the car and frowned at him, the Navy SEAL's smile died a little. "Problem?" he asked.

"Yes, what is the _matter_ with you?" Danny asked point-blank. Now it was the SEALs turn to look confused.

"Pardon?"

"Wrong! With you!" the detective repeated, arms flailing as he did so. "You're being... odd and it's starting to... well… get _odd_." The confused smile grew a little on Steve's face but he simply shrugged.

"I don't know what you're talking about partner," he said. "I haven't done anything different then I usually do." Danny face flattened and he turned his upper body so he could face Steve completely. Steve mirrored the gesture on instinct.

"Where are you sitting?"

"Uh... in your car?" Steve ventured a guess. Danny snarled.

"WHERE in my car?"

"The passenger side?" Steve guessed right again.

"Exactly!" Danny squawked. "When have you ever, EVER let me drive my own car under your own volition?" Steve snorted and waved his partner off.

"Oh come on, you drive all the time," he scoffed. Danny was ready to burst but he needed to find answers before he broke into full on rant mode.

"Correction, I drive when I'm alone in this car. I drive when you've busted two or more body parts. I drive when you're trying to shoot out someone's tires or leap from the car onto another moving object," Danny replied. "I DO NOT drive when you just hand over the keys and were on our way to a regular old crime scene. So out with it, babe... what's going on with you?" For a moment, Steve didn't say anything. He didn't move, he didn't blink and it was obvious he was trying his damnedest not to look guilty as the original sin.

Finally the man winced and his cheeks started to rouge a little.

"I uh... I had an idea," he muttered into his chest. Danny wasn't sure if he should be amused or scared but he settled for just letting things play out.

"Does this "idea" involve anything illegal and or potentially dangerous to my health?" he asked bluntly. Steve rolled his eyes and pinked a bit more; the blush had actually reached the tip of his ears at this point.

"No, it's just... I was thinking maybe..." When Steve trailed off, Danny gave him a smirk.

"You were _maybe_ thinking? Don't hurt yourself, you know how that hamster gets tired of spinning around in that melon of yours," he joked. Steve rolled his eyes but then shook his head.

"You know what forget it, it's nothing," he huffed out. "Let's just get to the scene."

"Ooooh no," Danny immediately denied him. "You made the mistake of giving me the keys so we don't budge until you finish your sentence. What were you thinking?" Steve rolled his shoulders, flexed his muscles, worked his jaw, twitched then took a deep breath and in that breath replied;

"CatherineandIwerethinkingyouandGracecouldcometomineforChristmasdinner." Danny was sure there was a request in there but it had all come out in a slurred blur that he wasn't entirely sure.

"One more time?" he questioned. Steve sat up with a bit more confidence; he knew he was in to deep to back out now.

"Cath and I thought you and Grace could come over for Christmas dinner," he said. "You know, if you wanted too." For a moment Danny honestly wasn't sure what to say. The invitation was a kind gesture and he struggled to understand why something so natural had been so hard for Steve to ask.

"The group of us usually get together sometime over the holidays anyway," Danny shrugged. "Kamekona brings his shrimp and malakaka-ki-hou greetings and we get pretty damn merry over eggnog. So why was that so hard to ask?" Steve shook his head apparently Danny had misunderstood something.

"I know we do and we're still going to do that," he went on. "I'm saying just you, me, Grace and Cath for Christmas dinner, all the fixins'. So what do you say?" Danny mentally chewed the request over in his mind. It sounded like a fantastic idea. Steve was actually a closet Christmas nut and since he and Catherine had gotten closer, the McGarrett home had morphed into Fort Christmas festooned with all the possible decorations on the islands of Hawaii.

Steve even had a model train that circled around a small snowy Christmas village he'd set up in his living room and a real pine Christmas tree he'd had shipped in from the mainland. The hard-core Navy SEAL was truly a big softy at heart and the idea of giving Grace that "home for the holidays" warmth that she deserved was an awesome one. But it also hit Danny right in the heart to think about it.

There was just one problem, something Danny had avoided telling anyone because he didn't want to feel like even more of a pathetic loser than he already did this year.

"I can't," he finally answered. Steve's face suddenly dropped as if he'd been told Santa wasn't coming to his Fort this year.

"Oh," was all the SEAL said turning to face out the front window again. "Okay, sure, yeah that's okay, maybe next year." Now it was Danny's turn to sigh heavily.

"I mean, Grace will not be on Oahu this year," he admitted. Steve looked confused.

"Where is she going?"

"England," Danny confessed with a heavy sigh. "She, Rachel and Stan are leaving the 23rd to spend Christmas with Rachel's family. Wont be back until January."

"Ah man, I'm sorry Danny, I didn't know," Steve said kindly. And there it was, the sympathy and the pity that Danny had been desperately hoping to avoid this year. It was already going to be misery just sitting at home Christmas day with a six-pack of beer and whatever sports he could find on tv. If he was lucky, he'd at least get to wish his daughter Merry Christmas over the phone before drinking himself into oblivion.

"Nothing to be sorry about," Danny waved him off. "I'll get her next year for her whole winter vacation so it's not a total loss."

"Still, the offer still stands Danno," Steve said. "You should come." Danny laughed and shook his head.

"Oh yeah, you two having a romantic meal while I sit in the corner drinking myself stupid, real nice buddy but I think I'll pass. Not that I don't appreciate the invite. Now come on, we can't leave the cousins in charge to long." Starting the car back up and pulling onto the road, Danny actually chuckled to himself. "_Jesus_ Steve I thought you were going to tell me you were quitting Five-0 and going back to the SEALs," he smiled.

"And leave YOU in charge? Don't think so Danno," Steve chuckled back. "Oh and by the way... No." Danny glanced at his partner.

"No?" he asked. Steve shook his head.

"No," he repeated. "You're not allowed to NOT come to my place for Christmas dinner." For a moment the detective was stunned.

"I'm not allowed t- who says?"

"I do," Steve said with an air of certainty. "I forbid you from spending Christmas sad and alone in that excuse for an apartment you've got. So help me if you're not at my place by 3 on Christmas day I'm sicking Catherine on you." Danny had to laugh again, far be it for him to be happy at this time of year without his daughter but it was nice to know someone actually cared about how he spent his holidays.

"Just the three of us, eh? Nice and cozy like?"

"I even promise to snuggle with you when Cath isn't looking," Steve chuckled. Taking a deep breath and knowing deep down he really didn't want to spend another holiday sad and alone, Danny shrugged.

"Fine," he replied. "Since you insist that is."

"By my command authority," Steve grinned. "Oh and for the record, your hands should be at ten and two on the steering wheel."

"Duly noted," Danny smirked back.

Days later, with a case of beer in hand Danny walked up to Steve's door and knocked. The day before Grace had called him to say goodbye and Merry early Christmas. Danny had made sure to sound as happy as he could manage for the little girl's sake even though his heart felt like it was being stepped on. He'd gone to bed last night with a more than full glass of whiskey and woke up to a Christmas morning in an empty apartment with no cheer to speak of.

Not having his daughter or anyone else to share that morning with had been so depressing Danny had almost called up Steve and told him he wasn't feeling well and couldn't come.

But knowing Steve would undoubtedly follow through with "sicking Catherine" on him; Danny swallowed his depression, put on a nice dress shirt and headed to his partner's beach side home.

The front door swung open and Steve stood with a big goofy smile on his face. One look at the 6 foot ginormous man and Danny nearly dropped his beer in hysterics. The Hawaiian shirt the man was wearing was, for lack of a stronger words, absolutely, disgustingly, _shamelessly_ hideous. It was apparently the Hawaiian version of an ugly Christmas sweater and by G*d was it terrible!

Santa's in board-shorts riding waves patterned the red and orange background while reindeer wearing sunglasses sitting in beach chairs that looked like sleighs sat underneath palm trees. Worse still were the bright yellow and florescent pink flowers that popped up in patches here and there.

"Where did you even find a shirt that awful?" Danny said trying to get his laughter under control.

"Special order," Steve said without a hint of buyer's remorse. "You love it, I know you do... Come on in." Danny shook his head but followed his partner further into the house trying not to go blind as he did so. They headed into the kitchen where Danny put the beer in the fridge and was pleasantly surprised to find the stomach tempting scent of a turkey roasting away in the oven.

"I'm impressed," Danny smirked. "I didn't think you knew how to cook anything that didn't come in military ration packs. Smells great babe."

"A lot of missed Christmas's with family made me want to make all the ones from now on count," Steve replied as he eye-balled his oven and stirred a pot on the stove. Danny tried not to let that comment get to him but he failed as the forced smile fell away from his face. Clearly sensing this, Steve caught his eye. "Ah... sorry Danno, I didn't mean... I mean like you said, next year with Grace for two weeks right?" he attempted.

"Yeah," Danny sighed. "I guess. Anyway, where's Cath?" An odd look crossed the Navy SEAL's face as his lips curled up into a mischievous grin.

"Just picking up one more thing. She'll be here soon." As if on cue, the sound of keys opening the front door heralded the arrival of the Navy lieutenant.

"Hello!" Catherine called through the house.

"Hey Cath, we're in the kitchen," Steve called back. Danny had shuffled over to the stove and was sniffing at the various pots when the sound of not two but four sets of feet entered the kitchen behind him. "Oh by the way, Danno, I want to give you you're Christmas present." Danny looked up at the man, still facing away from the door and frowned.

"I didn't get you anything, I thought we weren't doing that," he replied. Steve's grin got even wider.

"Don't worry brah, I think your reaction will be present enough... turn around." Danny did as instructed and turned to face the doorway two the two people standing there. Catherine and...

"_Grace_!?"

"Mele Kalikimaka Danno!" The pig-tailed girl giggled as she ran full tilt and leapt into her father's arms. Too shocked to even think, Danny caught his daughter, wrapping his arms around her protectively as if she'd vanish if he were to let go.

"Merry Christmas Danny," Catherine smiled. Holding his little girl close the Jersey detective fish-mouthed a few times before shaking his head and looking down into those two beautiful brown eyes.

"Monkey... what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm spending Christmas with you Danno!" Grace squealed. "Aren't you excited?" There was no stopping the smile from exploding onto man's face as he kissed his girl on the forehead and looked up to the two other people in the room.

"I don't get it," he said. "She should be in London by now."

"And she will be," Steve explained. "Cath's got a military flight out tomorrow morning. She's going to an intelligence conference in the UK, she'll take Grace to her mom in London once they get there." Danny could barely think straight. Such good news couldn't possibly be happening to him on a day he'd already written off as mediocre at best.

"How did you get Rachel to agree?" he asked almost breathlessly.

"Actually it was Stan's idea," Catherine carried on with the explanation. "Rachel's mother's just getting over the flu and she figured a day or two more of rest would be good before she's entertaining. Rachel and Stan are at a hotel in London until they get Grace and head over to her parents' place in the country."

"He figured instead of cooping up Grace in a hotel for a day or so, she could spend time with you. Grace was the one who wanted it to be a surprise," Steve said. "Originally he was going to stay behind to take Grace over but I remembered Cath was flying out Boxing Day anyway and well... here we are. Mele Kalikimaka Danny." To overwhelmed to speak, Danny just clutched his daughter closer and laughed. He couldn't remember when a complete surprise had made him feel so good.

"Catherine and I baked cookies! You have to try one Danno," Grace smiled up at her father. She wiggled out of her father's grip and grabbed Catherine by the wrist. "Come on! I want to make a sandcastle for Santa! You promised!"

"That I did," Catherine smiled. "Why don't you come with us Danny while Chef Ramsey here finishes dinner?" Danny nodded, still a bit struck by it all.

"I'll be right there." Once the two women had left, Danny turned back to his grinning partner and went wide-eyed.

"Yeah, that would be the reaction I was talking about," Steve chuckled. "Come on Danny, you think I didn't realize how much you were moping around the past few weeks? Why do you think I let you drive?"

"You used military strategies and diversion techniques to keep me off the scent of what was going on?" the detective asked incredulously. Steve shrugged.

"Worked, didn't it? So... you happy?" For several seconds, Danny didn't move but then he stepped forward and pulled the giant ugly shirt wearing man into a hug and gave him a sturdy pat on the back.

"Thank you," he said simply. "Merry Christmas buddy." They pulled away from one another as Grace and Catherine's laughter wafted through the open back door.

"Merry Christmas Detective Williams," Steve replied with a smile.

Later that night, Steve and Danny sat on the couch sharing the last few drops of eggnog while watching the small train circle Steve's miniature village for the millionth time that day. It had been an amazing afternoon and dinner of being with his daughter and enjoying the company of Steve and Catherine. Truly a day Danny hadn't been expecting but was a better man for being treated to such a nice surprise.

An hour and a half ago, Grace and Catherine had turned in so they could get some rest before the flight in the morning leaving the two friends to their own devices.

"You know, you and Grace, there's never a moment I don't wish I had that growing up with my mom and dad," Steve suddenly said out of the blue. Danny raised an eyebrow and looked at the Navy SEAL curiously.

"Come on," he waved. "You had some good Christmas' as a kid yeah?"

"I did but once things got bad, it all stopped," Steve replied still not looking away from his prize train as it passed by a model gas station with "Merry Christmas" flashing in its window. "You and Grace, it might only be for a day or two here and there but after what you've been through and seeing that there's nothing you wouldn't do for that little girl… I guess I like having that around me, close to me. I feel more, I don't know… _human_ when I do."

Danny felt the warmth of the words and couldn't help but smile at them before shaking his head and looking at his glass.

"How much rum did you put in this Nog?" he joked. Steve snickered and shook his head, his rosy cheeks giving away the fact that he'd probably had a glass too much.

"More than enough," he chuckled. Laughing, Danny turned his gaze back to the train as it rounded a "Flamingo Motel" whose door was laced with garland and a tacky blue and gold wreath.

A moment longer of watching the little engine motor along and Danny turned back to Steve and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You're more human than I think you'd like to believe buddy," he said. "As for Christmas', gotta say I think this is one of my all time favorites."

"Yeah?" Steve asked looking at him like a little kid. Danny's smile only got bigger.

"Without a doubt," he replied. Steve opened his arms with a wickedly sarcastic grin on his face.

"Snuggle time?" A beat later both men burst out laughing and gave a "Cheers" to good friends, good family and to always believing in a "silver lining".

The last words spoken before both men turned in that night was when Danny decided to surprise Steve as well by perfectly pronouncing his own Hawaiian words.

"Steve?"

"Yeah?"

"Mele Kalikimaka me ka Hau'oli Makahiki Hou, babe."

* * *

**To everyone and everything you love and to whatever holiday and new year you celebrate, this author wishes you all the best and happy times for the new year!**

**Cheers,**

**Oz**

**P.S. Mele Kalikimaka me ka Hau'oli Makahiki Hou is "Merry Christmas and Happy New Year" in Hawaiian. **

**Reviews welcome and encouraged please!**


End file.
